


❝໐h.❞ || READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFOREHAND

by Mothboybrainr0t



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gore, Grumbo, I don't really know how to tag???, Idk JSJSJSJSJ, Minecraft, ahhhh im sorry, blood tw, but he kinda., dies., hermitcraft season 7, idk - Freeform, season 7, so no comfort?, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothboybrainr0t/pseuds/Mothboybrainr0t
Summary: Grian wasn't exactly.. Prepared. To say the least.He didn't think it would happen at that moment- he didn't notice it was there.He really didn't think.\\ \\ \ \\ \Angstyyy stuff! First fic baybe!!
Relationships: Grian/MumboJumbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	❝໐h.❞ || READ AUTHORS NOTE BEFOREHAND

**Author's Note:**

> I need to say some important info on this- AU? 
> 
> Death- In this 'au' theres death, and respawing. Respawning is the go-to, but things do die eventually. 
> 
> There are few causes of death in hermitcraft- as listed 
> 
> Purposeful death traps (idk it just works that way- ROLL WITH IT >:( HDHDFHJSK)  
> Skeletons (NO other mob, only skeletons. pls just let it happen teehee)  
> Players (intentional or not, if one gets struck by a sword they're gone forever.)  
> Natural spawned Lava 
> 
> and all other things like tripping off a tree or elytra breaking just makes a respawn, though, when they respawn they're quite dizzy and have 'phantom' pains of where they were hurt before respawning. 
> 
> sorry if its a bit confusing,, i just wanted to make this clear for my story to make a nick of sense 
> 
> How things look-- 
> 
> its like rtx on but they're in more- human bodies, and not rectangles and squares jumbled together. They bleed and feel damage, intentional or not. 
> 
> extra- 
> 
> they usually communicate using a small communicator, a little clock shaped piece of iron that displayed a screen of all text on it, 
> 
> Thats it, fank you :}

Grian wasn't exactly.. Prepared. To say the least.  
  
  
He didn't think it would happen at that moment- he didn't notice it was there.   
  
  
He really didn't think.  
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
Grian hummed a small tune, setting the purple and mixed colored shulker boxes away, stuffing them into his already-crammed inventory. His humming drew out the sound of the villagers talking amongst themselves, Grian tuned out the sound of their "hello"s and "hii!"s. He was working on re-stocking the barge, which had been recently sold out of most of it's items such as sand and gravel. Though, those two items were never a suprise to him. Most didn't want to grind for those blocks. They didn't want to search through the dry biomes to find just one decent patch of the grainy sand.   
  
  
Grian had a lot on his mind.   
  
  
He ignored it.   
  
  
He ignored the howling in his ears as his legs told him to stop walking and sit down, he ignored how his fingers twitched at the slightest sound within the jungle. He ignored how much he thought of so many things at once- pushing them away as much as he could, trying to drown out the thought of pain or guilt in small songs he'd hear the others singing or the chips of the birds that sang through the dense jungle.   
  
  
He hated thinking.   
  
  
Thinking alone, that is.   
  
  
Thinking made him realize how much his bones ached and how his fingertips were creating blisters of the endless building and work. He hated thinking because he would notice how shaky he always was- shivering even when it was warm out, putting on layers of the same sweater so he would stop his teeth from chattering.   
  
  
He didnt realize he was staring into nothingness until-   
  
  
"Hey G-Man!" Scar's elytra closed with a clank as his last rocket shot off into the air with a soft crackle.   
  
  
Grian flinched, finally snapping back into his surroundings and focusing on the mayor.   
  
  
Scar's eyes softened as he pulled the strawberry-blond into a gentle yet tight hug, setting his shulkerbox down for him.   
  
  
"You doin okay bud..?" Scar whispered, quiet enough so the birds couldn't hear but softly enough so Grian could just barely make out what Scar was saying as he hugged back.   
  
  
"Just a little tired.." Grian replied, softening into the hug. Scar and Grian stayed like that for a while, Scar rubbing Grian's back as Grian rested his sore eyes for the first time what felt like days.  
  
  
Scar was a gentle and kind man, despite him and Grian being on oposite teams. No matter what heartache they went through, they were always going to be friends. Nothing in the history of hermitcraft would ever change that- not for anyone.   
  
  
Grian was the first to pull away- though- he didn't want to. His hands longed for that touch again, feeling Scar's hand rub his back as Grian let out slow, shaky breaths.   
  
  
"Thank you, Scar" Grian let out a shaky whisper, his eyes meeting up with Scars. Scar nodded, like he knew how much pain Grian was in. How much he needed a break yet- never seemed to catch one. Just yesterday he was almost burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for Stress. She had swooped him up just as his elytra broke in the nether.   
  
  
He could've lost everything.   
  
  
He could've died.  
  
  
"I wanted to come over and ask if you had any rabbits foot!" Scar said awkwardly, breaking the windily silence between the two hermit's.   
  
  
Grain let out a snort.   
  
  
"And what are you going to use it for, my dear old friend?" Grian eyed Scar. Scar snickered in response. "Oh a few potions here and there, a little bit of hopping around! You know, the usual!"   
  
  
Grain nodded, and headed inside his huge mansion, the build looming over the two. It made almost everything around it seem small- the doors themselves being bigger than the trees that it faced.   
  
  
As Scar waved goodbye, his rockets propelled him through the air. As he flew out of sight, Grian felt empty again. He felt useless.   
  
  
Maybe he could go caving- or to the upside-down. Anywhere but the mansion.  
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
Grian's feet pattered across the damp ground, the dripping of water and lava flowing flew through his ears as he walked through the dim cave, lighting his path with the bright torches. His eyes twitched as he spun around a few times, feeling shadows stare at him as he padded down the cold, wet stone floor.   
  
  
He didn't come to the cave with a purpose- more just to.. sit down. He'd plant a jukebox somewhere and play some of his favorite music- and relax.   
  
  
So he tried.   
  
  
He settled a nice spot, in a more green part of the lit cave, the torch flame swaying as a breeze followed the builder. He set down his heavy sword and slid his netherite helmet off his head, it clanking with the sword as he carelessly dropped it. He let out a sigh he didn't notice he was holding.   
  
Thats when it happened-   
  
  
Grian wasn't exactly.. Prepared. To say the least.  
  
  
He didn't think it would happen at that moment- he didn't notice it was there.  
  
  
He really didn't think.  
  
  
_"AUUGH-"  
  
  
_He let out a grunt of pain as an arrow shot through his sleeve and punctured the wall, the ripped, red fabric swaying in the cold breeze.   
  
  
Grain was taken by suprise, completely defenseless. The skeleton's withered bones clacked together as it moved closer to Grain as he realized he had no blocks, no sword, no bow.   
  
  
All he had were torches.   
  
  
A silly mistake.   
  
  
It shot again- this time flying straight into his leg, making him stumble and trip.   
  
  
He was barely running at least. His sword was in a shulkerbox- and of course he had no time to grab it. He had to run, but now he could barely move.   
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
Mumbo sighed, trying to wipe the red dust that stained his hands and black suit. It was everywhere- a messy substance.   
  
  
"Tch! All this and it didn't even end up working.." He sighed, wiping up more remains of Redstone. It stained the once green grass a brownish red color the more Mumbo tried to remove it. "Best give up on this half.." He sighed, wiping dust all over his forehead with the back of his hand without noticing.   
  
  
Mumbo walked over to his enderchest, the particles sparkling around him as he dug around for _something_.  
  
  
He pulled out a shiny diamond, redstone dust lingered where his fingers had touched the pastel-blue gem. Mumbo smiled, and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed a few more out, and left. He was heading to the Omegastore for some more redstone components, wiping the red dust off his suit and forehead with a rag from his pocket.   
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
"AUGH-" Grian let out a his as the skeleton's arrow sliced his arm again, losing momentum and hitting the ground with a tink as it fell. Grain had stumbled down the cave, trying to escape the mob while still being injured. He had left the soft spot of the cave, and now was in a much thinner hallway type area. The stone around him made his head hurt as he slid into a small crack in the wall.   
  
  
His breathing was ragged, more like a wheeze at that point. He'd pulled out his communicator and started franticly trying to call for help   
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
**Grian:** HELP! HELP PLEASE  
  
  
Mumbo looked down at his communicator as he landed, feeling the buzzing sound in his pocket. He saw the chat start to flare up, people asking if Grian was okay and what's happening.   
  
  
**Grian:** STUCK- IIM MSTUCXK IN aCAVERBE PLEAEJ HELP  
  
  
Mumbo's heart sank, he could feel as the color drained from his face. Grian was in _danger_. _**REAL**_ danger. This wasnt just one of his pranks-  
  
  
He needed to find Grian, and fast.  
  
  
Luckily, Iskall had just rounded the corner of Omegastore, both of them realizing Mumbo was standing in front of the enterance.  
  
  
"Woah Mumbo- you good?" Iskall was the first to speak. Mumbo pointed to his communicator as he tried to come up with a plain in his head. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest- he probably didn't have much time. Grian was in a cave as it is- and they'd have to go in there without digging down. Digging down was too dangerous, but.. It might be their fastest option.   
  
  
Mumbo swear he could hear a 'ding!' when the idea struck. "Iskall, can you ask what Grian's cords are? I think he might be in Scar's mine- just- get his coordinates!" Mumbo's voice quickened, as he pulled out rockets. Iskall nodded quickly as the sound of typing coming from his communicator hitched up. He typed frantically, waiting from a response from the endangered hermit.   
  
  
**Iskall85:** Grian, what are your cords? **  
  
  
Grian: **I DONT KNOW?? **  
  
  
Grian: **I'M IN A CAVE NEAR MY MA **  
  
  
****BDoubleO100:** Grian? **  
  
  
GoodTimeWithScar: **Oh god Grian?  
  
  
**  
** "Mumbo, he's somewhere near his mansion. We need to go! **NOW!** " Mumbo nodded, shooting off into the cold air. The air was stiff and dry, he felt like he was gonna cry.   
  
  
/ / / / / /   
  
  
  
Grian could feel as the arrow entered and left his body, piercing his abdomen.   
  
  
The air just.. Left his body. He fell to the ground with a thud, screaming out in pain as blue, glistening tears streamed down his pale face. Grian closed his eyes tightly. He tried to do anything to ignore the pain. He tried to think of earlier- the hug Scar gave him. He tried to think about Mumbo or Iskall- tried to think of Jellie getting stuck in a tree and Scar having a mental breakdown, but nothing worked. He felt like it was shooting him again and again and-   
  
  
He didn't even realize it was gone, lifeless, as Iskall and Mumbo took it down easily. He tried to grip his stomach, tried to stop the blood from pooling on the ground. The scarlet liquid stained his hands, and trickled down his mouth. He had to be hallucinating at that point- they.. they got to him so fast, they couldn't have-  
  
  
He let out a ragged cough, red blood splatted out of his dry mouth.   
  
  
"GRIAN!" Mumbo's voice rang in Grian's ears. Somehow, just that voice alone was able to make all the pain go away. Grian let out a shaky breath as Mumbo ran over to him, gently turning him over so he could see Grian's bruised face.   
  
  
"M..Mumbo.." Grian whispered, his hand slowly and shakily rising to touch Mumbo's soft skin. Mumbo sighed, and ran his finger through Grian's tangled hair.   
  
  
"You're.. you're gonna be okay, Grian. You're gonna be just fine" Mumbo whispered, pulling Grian into a slow and gentle hug, ignoring the blood that seeped through his jacket and stained his clothes. Iskall bent down and held the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.   
  
  
Grian's left side of his body started to become more translucent, it slowly crumbling into the air like dust. It didn't hurt. What hurt was the fact that he wasn't holding Mumbo close enough- wasn't kissing him and holding his hand like he'd always wanted. He was weakly gripping onto the back of his jacket as sparkling tears fell down his face. His body slowly faded away as Mumbo sang a soft tune to sooth Grian's pain.   
  
  
Mumbo knew he was losing Grian- that he was dying and would never return- but, he had to stay strong for him. He had to hold him and tell him it'd be okay as Iskall did his best to stop the bleeding.   
  
  
And before you knew it? Grian was gone, his few items in his inventory fell to the ground as Mumbo felt the body he was once holding turn to dust.   
  
  
  
  
  
**Grian was shot by an arrow**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! The time taken to write this was- maybe 4 hours? Maybe just 3- but !! i hope you enjoyed!! I know there r some misspellings and bad writing things but --- i hope you all like it either way!


End file.
